


Parallels 2 bonus scene #2

by spoffyumi



Series: Parallels & Parallels 2 bonus scenes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoffyumi/pseuds/spoffyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after chapter 18 of Parallels 2.  </p><p>Vision reports to Steve on the activities of MCU Bucky.</p><p>**This is not a new work, it was previously posted on my Tumblr.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels 2 bonus scene #2

When Vision popped into the room, Steve nearly fell out of his chair.  He'd been expecting Vision to be gone a little longer.  The first time he'd traveling to whatever dimension Bucky had landed in, he'd been gone a solid twenty minutes.  The second time, it had been at least five minutes.  This time had been maybe thirty seconds.

"What happened?" Steve asked, jumping up – mostly to avoid falling on the ground.  "Did you bring him back?" 

He glanced down at the unconscious body strapped down with metal cuffs.  The urge to brush Bucky’s hair out of his face was almost too strong to ignore.  But he had to.  No one here would understand how he felt about Bucky.

After he’d ended up spending weeks in an alternate universe where Bucky was his boyfriend, Steve had discovered feelings for Bucky that he never knew he had.  Then he’d been thrown back here, where Bucky was missing, and Natasha was still trying to fix him up with a parade of women.  For two years he had searched for Bucky.  He had hoped that when he found him, that spark would be there. 

And it hadn’t.  With everything else going on, he hadn’t had time to process that loss.  Or the loss of Peggy, the last link to his past.  He’d kissed Sharon – God, why?  To prove something to the Bucky he remembered from his childhood?  To tell himself that Bucky _wasn’t_ his soulmate, since Bucky so obviously _didn’t_ share romantic feelings?

So he couldn’t be touching Bucky like that.  Not with Stark here, looking all smug for forgiving Bucky enough to send his creation across universes to find him.  Steve picked up his water bottle to occupy his hands and turned to Vision, who hadn’t said a word.  “Well?”

“Mr. Barnes is… otherwise occupied,” Vision said.

“Occupied?” Stark asked.

“Occupied with what?” Steve echoed.

“He is… being orally serviced, Captain,” said Vision, with his usual lack of facial expression.

Tony barked out a laugh that he tried to turn into a cough.

“What?” Steve asked, trying to figure out what Vision was saying.  Could that be what he was saying?  He had to ask it.  Had to.  “By _who_?”

Vision looked uncomfortable, as uncomfortable as he had ever looked.  “By… you.  The other you, I mean.  Sir.”

Steve wasn’t sure Tony’s laughter would _ever_ stop.


End file.
